


baby, love me 'cause i'm playing on the radio

by hole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Concerts, Crushes, Fluff, Guitars, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Brendol Hux, OOC, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kylo Ren, Rockstar Hux, Slow Burn, Smut, Somewhat, Top Kylo Ren, and hux's mum, bodyguard kylo, its not that soft but i tried??, lana del rey songs, not rly but lol, probably not L MA O, slutty hux, softkyluxkinks prompt!, somewhat?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hole/pseuds/hole
Summary: "Hux is a famous rockstar and Kylo is the strong, silent bodyguard that he salivates over. Little does he know that the attraction is mutual. Things come to a head when Hux is rumored to be dating some other celebrity and Kylo gets possessive. Tattoos and piercings all around please!"Excerpt:Death threats were sent to him. Hux didn’t even know how people got his email in the first place; let alone his phone-number. His manager spoke to him about it, and Hux admitted that it made him uncomfortable, but it wasn’t like someone would actually go through with it. They were just internet trolls. His manager, Phasma, still begged him to at least get a bodyguard for his up and coming tour. He agreed; but only for the tour. After that, he’d go back to his normal life. Alone. (He didn’t want some creepy bodyguard watching him every minute of every day.)But his bodyguard wasn’t a creepy, 65 year old man. He was the exact opposite, in fact. Kylo Ren was his name, a tall and dark figure, with long hair and dark brown eyes to match his persona.  What a perfectly sculpted man he was





	baby, love me 'cause i'm playing on the radio

**Author's Note:**

> "Hux is a famous rockstar and Kylo is the strong, silent bodyguard that he salivates over. Little does he know that the attraction is mutual. Things come to a head when Hux is rumored to be dating some other celebrity and Kylo gets possessive. Tattoos and piercings all around please!" 
> 
> omg ok so. i saw this prompt on tumblr (@.softkyluxkinks) and i decided to write it because !!! it was the best prompt EVER. but after i finished writing it i was like....oh shit... this isn't that soft? so idk if i should submit it or not so i'm just gonna post it on here and you guys can tell me if i should submit it to the blog :)) anyway this is smutty obviously and honestly it's probably gonna suck but i'm really proud of it because i took my time on it and it's my longest single-chapter fic! i hope u enjoy and i appreciate kudos and comments <3
> 
> ps: the song hux sings is 'radio' by lana del rey... since i'm too uncreative to actually write my own lyrics

The fascination in music had started when he was thirteen. His mother had been a pianist, and would often play the piano and sing him songs when he was a small child. She died when he was seven, so he couldn’t remember much about her… only the songs that were sung to him. His father was the exact opposite, and didn’t like the arts or music-- at all. He was a businessman; serious, and took no bullshit. Even before his mother died, Brendol was strict and didn’t even feel like a loving father. And after his mother died? It only got worse. The drinking soon came, and so did the emotional abuse. Hux was thankful that his father never raised a hand or beat the shit out of him; but the emotional abuse was bad enough. His father was now dead, so it didn’t matter anymore. The past was kept in the past.

 

He began teaching himself the ukulele, a present he had gotten from his grandmother for his thirteenth birthday. At first, he didn’t play it at all, and stashed it in the back of his closet. But a few months passed, and he soon started to get into the music scene. Starting with bands such as Radiohead, Pink Floyd, and Soundgarden. As well as solo artists like David Bowie and Iggy Pop. By June, he was pulling out his uke and trying to teach himself. It only took a few weeks to get the hang of it, and within a month, he was a pro; easily playing songs like ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis Presley and ‘Michelle’ by The Beatles. It wasn’t long before he bought himself a guitar, and even started singing. Alone in his room, of course. He didn’t exactly consider himself a good singer, but he was getting there, and just needed some practice. 

 

At sixteen, he was doing better than ever, and even bought himself an electric guitar--just to try it out. Although he enjoyed acoustic, he felt that an electric guitar would go better with his voice. After getting the hang of it, he soon began to play at local venues; crawling out the window at night so his father didn’t question his whereabouts. If Brendol even knew that he was interested in music, he’d be pissed. He wanted his son to be a businessman, just like himself. Soon enough, Hux was rebelling against his father; doing the things that people wouldn’t suspect he’d ever do. Everyone considered he was a smart, good kid. But at night, he turned into a whole different person. Music became his passion. 

 

Once Hux was of age to move out, he did just that, and moved to L.A. to start a singing career. His father wasn’t happy, of course, but there was nothing he could do to stop Hux in pursuing something he had loved for so many years. Things started off slow, as he knew they would, but soon people began to love his androgynous voice and he began to get popular; rising up in the charts. 

 

But soon came the haters, and the rude things said to him all throughout the internet. Hux didn’t really give a shit, they were just trying to make him feel like he wasn’t worth anything at all. It happened to all celebrities. And at first, it wasn’t a big deal. But then the death threats began pouring in; all because of one interview where Hux admitted to being gay. Most of his fans had already known, there had been hints here and there, but he never  _ fully  _ came out. And so on that interview he did. On television. Where people all over the world could see him. Not everyone was accepting of the LGBTQ community, so of course he got plenty of hate. But that wasn’t what bothered him; it was the thousands of emails and texts he had gotten from anonymous sources. Death threats were sent to him. Hux didn’t even know how people got his email in the first place; let alone his phone-number. His manager spoke to him about it, and Hux admitted that it made him uncomfortable, but it wasn’t like someone would  _ actually  _ go through with it. They were just internet trolls. His manager, Phasma, still  _ begged him  _ to at least get a bodyguard for his up and coming tour. He agreed; but only for the tour. After that, he’d go back to his normal life. Alone. (He didn’t want some creepy bodyguard watching him every minute of every day.)

 

But his bodyguard wasn’t a creepy, 65 year old man. He was the exact opposite, in fact. Kylo Ren was his name, a tall and dark figure, with long hair and dark brown eyes to match his persona. What a  _ perfectly _ sculpted man he was. Although the man hadn’t even spoken to him yet, He knew he was going to accept him to be his personal bodyguard. Just because he was...well..hot. Kylo didn’t talk much, only replying when something was asked. Hux thought of him as the mysterious, gorgeous bodyguard who would probably never even think of him as a potential love-interest. His job was to be a bodyguard, not a lover.

 

That didn’t stop him from flirting. 24/7. The tour started only three-weeks ago, and the two didn’t talk much, other than the few flirtatious comments Hux would throw at him. Plus, Kylo was so silent that it was awkward and Hux would only get one-worded replies. Ren probably didn’t like him. But oh well; the man had a job and was getting paid, so it didn’t matter if he liked Hux or not. 

 

At the moment they were in New Mexico, and Hux was getting ready for his show in a few hours. He felt disgusting in the sticky heat, so once they entered the hotel, he immediately took a shower. Hux always hated when it was too hot; it always made him feel anxious. And always, before a show, he was quite anxious. After his shower, he lathered himself in lotion, and then walked out into the hotel room with a towel around his waist. When he walked back into the cool, air conditioned room, he was surprised to see that Ren had changed into a short-sleeved shirt. Hux was even more surprised upon seeing sleeves of tattoos running up his arm. Hux tried not to let his mouth water. Guys with tattoos were a total weakness. And those  _ muscles.  _ He thought they were impressive in long-sleeved shirts, but they were even better when Hux actually saw them bare. Hux was surprised to find that he wasn’t the only one staring. But not at his face. No, Ren had seen Hux’s face plenty of times. Ren was staring at his nipples. 

 

 _Oh,_ _right_. He had almost forgotten they were pierced. A smirk made its way onto his face. So Ren liked nipple piercings? Well, well, well. After seeing Hux smirk at him, Kylo looked away. Hux went over to his side of the room and dug through his bag to find something to wear. Picking out two shirts, some ripped jean-shorts, fishnets (which were considered feminine; but he liked them anyway), and old Dr Martens that he had had for more than five years. Holding up both t-shirts, he looked over at Ren who seemed content staring at a wall. 

 

“Kylo. Which shirt?” he asked, looking over the shirts. One was a bright pink crop-top type of shirt, with the sleeves cut off (he had done it himself.) The other shirt was  baggy, and in sky blue with a cherry embroidered on the pocket. 

 

“I’m not entitled to give personal opinions.” came from Kylo, in that deep, silky voice. Hux wanted to drown in it. 

 

“Yeah. Well. I’m asking you, and you’re supposed to do what I say… right?” Hux could tell that Kylo wanted to roll his eyes. 

 

“The pink one, then.”

 

“That’s what I was going to pick.” Hux smiled and threw the other t-shirt in his bag, as he slipped into the shirt. 

 

“Then why did you ask for my opinion?” came the reply, which wasn’t snarky, just confused. 

 

Hux shrugged, “We have to be somewhat friendly with each other.” he dropped the towel and slipped into some underwear. Kylo kept his eyes trained on Hux’s face. 

 

“Right.” he turned away. Hux frowned.

 

After his outfit was on, he made his way back into the bathroom to blow dry his hair and apply some light make-up. Usually it was just glitter all around his eyes and collarbones, and eyeliner on his waterline. Other times, it was lipstick and contour. It all depended on how he was feeling, and of course, the weather. Tonight he decided on silver glitter and carefully applied it to his face. He felt pretty great tonight, and walked out of the bathroom with a hand on his hip. 

 

“How do I look?” he spun around for the other man, who didn’t seem amused. 

 

“Mr Hux, I’m not your friend. I’m not someone who you can ask personal questions.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Quit being so serious. It’s not a big deal. I’m only asking for your opinion; not your whole life story.”

 

Before Kylo could reply, Hux spoke up again, sitting on the bed that Kylo was. “And I told you to stop using ‘mister.’ Makes me feel old.”

 

“I…” Kylo’s words were trapped in his throat. “That’s something I can do. I’ll call you Hux, if that’s what you prefer. But, for my own comfort, could you stop asking for my opinion?”

 

“How does it make you uncomfortable? Are you scared that if you say you don’t like something that I’ll be mad?” He crossed his leg, looking at the other with innocent eyes. 

 

“I suppose.” he didn’t seem sure, but Hux didn’t pressure him for any other information. 

  
  


__

 

The concert was magnificent that night. Hux felt hot all over, buzzed and energized from all the fans wooing him on and making him feel so very  _ loved  _ and important. Concerts always made him feel that way; Every. Single. Time. The rush never got old. The drive to the hotel was Hux singing along to some song on the radio, and Kylo in the back, silent as usual. They soon made their way to the hotel, and Ren went into the bathroom to get in his night-clothes. Hux did as well, and flopped on the bed, hands behind his head as he thought about the night. It was truly wonderful, like all concerts, but tonight was spectacular for some reason. Hux, of course, couldn’t keep still and could not sleep at all. Kylo was laying in the bed next to him, and Hux waited for him to finally fall asleep. Once he suspected the other was asleep, he pulled the covers off of him and stared at the ceiling. 

 

Fuck.

 

He was horny as hell. 

 

It wouldn’t hurt to take a few minutes to jack off, would it? Kylo was asleep… and plus, he hadn’t touched himself in awhile. He had been too busy with his tour, and hardly ever had time to masturbate. With a shaky sigh, he decided, fuck it, and stuck two fingers into his mouth. Slowly bringing his hand up to his nipples, he pinched them, sighing in content at the feeling of the piercing between his nipples which were already hard. With the piercing, they never softened and always poked outwards. Since he couldn’t pull up some cliche porn without waking Kylo up, he decided to come up with something in his own imagination. His hand found its way down to his boxers and he slipped a hand in. He didn’t have any lotion or lube, but it was fine; he always liked the friction he got without lube. His cock was already half-hard, and he cursed at this. This was going to be a quick wank if he was already hard. He had barely touched himself. Bringing a finger to his slit, he let out a shudder and closed his eyes.

 

He thought of Ren without any hesitation. Ren’s lips on his. Ren marking him up. Ren fucking his face. Ren sucking  _ his  _ dick. Ren fucking him. Pressing him against the wall of one of the many hotel rooms they had been in before, whispering filthy things in his ear and then fucking his ass hard. Coming in him. Telling him how much he wanted his slutty ass, how he got so frustrated when Hux flirted with him, but knowing he couldn’t do anything because their relationship was only professional. How he couldn’t help himself. He would make Hux beg for him.

 

“Please.” Hux let out a breathy moan, his hand speeding up as he tried to keep quiet. Ren was a light-sleeper.

 

How Kylo wouldn’t touch him, and then watch Hux as he came undone and finally beg to touch his own cock.

 

“Nnnngh…” he felt his balls tighten, felt himself getting close. “ _ Kylo.”  _ he let out, before coming with a strangled cry. He lay on his bed, enjoying the afterglow, feeling incredibly sticky but not sticky enough to get up and wash off. His mind was relaxed now, and he felt that he could finally go asleep. 

 

__

  
  


The next few weeks passed, same old. Touring, changing hotels every few days, masturbating almost every chance he got to the one and only Ren. Even if he couldn’t have him, he could still build imaginary situations that he wished would happen. They were now in Tennessee, lounging in the hotel as Hux flicked through his Instagram feed as he ate take-out Chinese food. Kylo was silent, as always. A smirk was soon planted on his lips when he came up with an idea. “Ren, come here, please.” he sat up and set his box of rice on the coffee-table. Kylo stared at him, his head cocked. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“This actor commented on my post. Says he likes my music. Do you think he’s cute?” Hux handed Kylo his phone (more like: shoved it in his hand). Kylo’s brows furrowed. 

 

“I don’t think that is an appropriate question to be asking me.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, and silence soon came back. Hux waited for a moment, hoping Kylo would say something else. He did.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Poe Dameron. Famous actor. You probably know him for that movie he was in… what’s it called? I dunno. X-Men or something.” Hux shrugged, and pulled up the man’s feed. He was obviously verified, and had over 500,000 followers. 

 

“What did he comment?” Kylo asked, his hand twitching. 

 

“Something like… he was going to come to one of my shows or something. He’s in Nashville at the moment, and that’s our next stop. Says he’s a big fan.”

 

And he wasn’t even lying. Poe and him had been chatting through Instagram DMs for awhile now. Although Hux thought he might be more professional, he was actually really laid back. Hux was honestly only talking to him to irk Kylo, but he started to like Poe. He was a sweet guy, super funny… 

 

It got his mind off Kylo, when talking to Poe. He knew it was impossible for Kylo and him to get together, or for Kylo to even like him. Hell, he could be straight. 

 

Kylo stared at him for a moment. “Well, that’s nice.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Aaaand the silent treatment was back. 

 

__

 

The concert in Nashville was obviously amazing, like any concert, and at the end he got to meet a few fans and sign their CDs. He even met Poe, and chatted with him for a bit before going back to his hotel. He knew that in the morning there would be news all about them. Fan-accounts, perhaps. Edits. Blah, blah, blah. And he was excited. Deep down, he hoped Kylo would get jealous. 

 

The other man hadn’t said anything about Poe, though. Even if it was all over all those gossip websites. With headlines like, ‘Poe Dameron and Armitage Hux? It’s more likely than you think!” Hux rolled his eyes at all of them. Poe was a sweet guy and all, but not exactly his type. Keeping it as friends would be much better. Plus, the only person he wanted was Kylo. It was after Hux had too much to drink, when Kylo  _ finally  _ said something. 

 

“So, you and Poe?” Kylo asked quietly, and Hux could feel the possessiveness coming off of him in waves. As well as that small pinch of sadness. So, Kylo did think of him in a way other than professional, huh?

 

Hux let out a bark of a laugh, that sounded more like a hiccup. “I thought there was no personal questions? Hmmm?” He thought he saw Kylo glare at him, but perhaps it was just an illusion he was seeing in his drunken state. 

 

“I was just...just wondering. Safety protocols.”

 

“Riiiight. Well, we’re not. But I did give him a blow-job. Doesn’t mean anything though.” he shrugged, and watched Kylo’s eyes become slits. It was a lie, but who cared? He was tipsy and could pretend he didn’t remember anything he said. 

 

“I don’t think that’s--”

 

“What? You think it’s inappropriate of me to be telling you that? Yeah, okay Ren.”

 

“Well--”

 

“You’re jealous.”

 

“I’m--”

 

“Want me to suck your dick? I will. Then it’ll be fair.”

 

“That’s not--”

 

“You want me. I’ve seen the way you look at me. How your nostrils flare when I even  _ mention  _ Poe.”

 

Kylo was silent this time. Hux could  _ feel  _ his anger. His dick twitched in excitement.  _ Kylo was finally going to bend him over the couch and fuck him ‘till the only name he could say was ‘Kylo’-- _

 

“I’m going to bed.”

 

Hux wanted to pull his hair out and scream.

 

__

 

Hux came to a conclusion that Kylo didn’t find him to be attractive or a potential love interest. He was just trying to be a good bodyguard, and Hux was just being an annoying, slutty pest. His tour was coming to an end, and there were only about three concerts left until he would go back to L.A. and forget all about Kylo Ren. Tonight he was playing at a large venue, and decided to give the crowd something special tonight. He was still going to play the songs that were on his set list; but at the end he decided to add something. 

 

There was about 15 minutes until he had to get off stage, and the crowd was cheering as he put down his electric guitar and got his acoustic one. With a small smile he stood in the middle of the stage, picking up the microphone from the stand. “So, I decided to play something a bit softer for you guys tonight. Feel special, because you’re the only ones who get to hear this song.” he gave a smile, and all throughout the venue there were claps, woots, and unintelligible screaming. 

 

Taking a breath and placing the microphone back on the stand, he began to play.

 

_ Not even they can stop me now _

_ Boy, I’ll be flying overhead _

_ Their heavy words can’t bring me down _

_ Boy, I've been raised from the dead _

 

_ No one even knows how hard life was _

_ I don't even think about it now because _

_ I finally found you _

_ Oh, sing it to me _

 

_ Now my life is sweet like cinnamon _

_ Like a fucking dream I'm living in _

_ Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio _

_ How do you like me now? _

 

_ Lick me up and take me like a vitamin _

_ 'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah _

_ Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio _

_ How do you like me now? _

 

_ American dreams came true somehow _

_ I swore I'd chase 'em till I was dead _

_ I heard the streets were paved with gold _

_ That's what my father said _

 

The song went on for another few minutes, just the chorus repeating itself. The arena was surprisingly quiet, with no one singing along as they normally did when listening to his music. Hux felt his face grow hot, but it wasn’t like anyone could see him blushing from up here. Once he had finished playing the guitar, everyone began to clap and cheer for him. Hux couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, I love you all!” he shouted, blowing the crowd a kiss before walking off stage with his chest blooming in pride. Kylo and everyone else backstage was waiting for him with water and congradulations. Kylo said nothing. Hux wasn’t surprised.

 

It took about half-an-hour to get back to the hotel, and Hux was looking at the articles already being posted about him. ‘New Song, Could it be About a Special Someone?’ Hux snorted at most of the titles. Once they got back to the hotel, Hux sat on the bed, and thought about the night, as he did after each and every concert. Hux was surprised when Kylo sat next to him on the bed. 

 

“There’s only a few nights until your tour is over.” he began.

 

“Yeah.” Hux said quietly, untying his shoes and placing them beside his bed. He looked up from his shoes and noticed Kylo was still sitting next to him. “Do you need anything?” he questioned awkwardly. Now that he knew that Kylo wasn’t into him, and that his flirting made the other uncomfortable, he didn’t know what to do. What to  _ say.  _ Kylo was intimidating at the moment. (Wasn’t he always, though?)

 

“No.”

 

Hux let out a sigh and stood up. “I know you said that asking you personal things makes you uncomfortable. But what’s wrong?”

 

“I just thought that since your tour is ending, and we probably won’t be seeing each other anytime after this, I felt bad for not getting to know you more.”

 

Hux cocked a brow. “ _ Now _ you feel bad?” he rolled his eyes playfully, “You’re the one who was so closeted.” Hux had an idea pop in his head, and it was probably going to go terribly wrong, but fuck it, he had nothing else to lose. “We can get to know each other better right now.” he seated himself in Kylo’s lap, feeling the other stiffen but not do anything. 

 

“Well? Do you want me or not?” Hux asked after a few moments of silence, “It’s a simple question, and I really cannot give you anymore hints to tell you I want you.” 

 

Ren didn’t reply. Hux sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping as he got off of Ren’s sturdy thighs. Welp, he tried. Now he knew, that Ren 100% didn’t feel the same. It was saddening, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

It was startling when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which spun him around and pressed him against the closest wall. Hux gasped in slight surprise, but couldn’t say anything because before he knew it, a mouth was pressed against his own. 

  
  


_ Oh. _

 

_ OH… _

 

So Ren  _ did _ want him? 

 

Without any hesitation, Hux kissed him back just as furiously. Ren’s mouth was hot against his own, and he tasted like mint. Hux loved it, and never wanted their mouths to part. He held onto Ren’s thick shoulders, while the other held him tightly and pressed him against the wall. It wasn’t long before they both ran out of breath and had to part. Ren stared at him, and Hux looked at his lips which were already growing red from their frantic kisses and bites.

 

“Well.” Hux said after a moment, not having anything to stay. It was a bit of a surprise, considering Kylo had pushed him away all those other times. 

 

Kylo held his waist, his fingers rubbing circles into warm skin. 

 

“Do you actually want this?” Kylo asked, and Hux let out a bark of a laugh.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I do, you absolute ass.”

 

Ren cracked a crooked smile, before pressing his lips against Huxs’. It was only for a moment, because he soon began to kiss and bite down to Hux’s jaw and up to his ear, where he sucked on the lobe. Hux could feel himself already getting hard, even though they had just began. God dammit.

 

“I’m...I’m, ah, not going to last long I just want to say that--” he let out a breathy moan as Kylo kissed down his neck and to his chest where he slid Hux’s shirt off and sucked on his already-hard nipples, the piercing making him feel incredibly sensitive. “I haven’t done anything like this, with someone, in a..uh...in awhile.”

Kylo stopped.. “I thought…”

 

“If you’re wondering about Poe, no, I didn’t suck his dick.”

 

“You wanted to make me jealous by saying that?” he asked while pressing open-mouthed kisses across his torso.

 

“I guess you can say that…” Hux held onto Ren’s hair, kneading his fingers through it as the other got on his knees and started to take off Hux’s belt. 

 

“You made me jealous. That doesn’t get you rewarded.” he pushed Hux’s jeans down to his ankles and helped him stepped out of them, before standing back up and grabbing a handful of Hux’s locks. “Kneel.” Hux was now only in his underwear, while Ren was still fully dressed. Hux wanted to see more of Ren’s body, but did was he was told and knelt down, looking up at the other who was unzipping his jeans. He watched as the other freed his cock from his boxers, and touch himself to get fully hard, before grabbing Hux’s hair again and moving his head toward his dick. Hux thought he wouldn’t even be able to get all of it in his mouth. Kylo was  _ big, _ and it made his mouth water in anticipation.

 

“Suck.” 

 

And he did. Just the tip at first; to get used to it, considering he hadn’t really sucked cock in awhile. He had to gather as much spit as he could so it would be comfortable for him, and enjoyed the taste of Kylo who had a slight musk to him. Hux took him as deep into his mouth as he could without gagging, but he could already feel tears in the corner of his eyes as Kylo thrust into his mouth. Ren was panting above him, and it made Hux feel powerful, even though he was the one on his knees. Before the other could come, though, Hux was dragged off by his hair, drool dripping down his chin. He wiped it off. He stared up at the other, waiting for instructions, watching as Kylo tucked himself back into his pants. Hux was fully hard now, but he ignored it as best as he could and concentrated on Kylo’s pleasure rather than his own.

 

Kylo sat down on his bed and patted his lap, and Hux got up and sat down on his thighs, wrapping his legs around Kylo’s torso. “I want to ride you.” he began, pressing the other down onto the bed with a tiny smirk. 

 

“Not today.” Hux furrowed his brows and scrunched his nose in distaste. Kylo got up from the bed and looked in the drawer where he was sure lube and condoms would be waiting for him. All hotels, especially the five-star ones they went to, usually had the essentials for safe-sex. “Take off your boxers and spread your legs. Don’t touch yourself.” 

 

Hux did as told because he just wanted Ren to  _ get on with it. _ The cool air of the room made him shiver, goosebumps running across his body. After Ren had found a condom and some lube, he crawled atop of Hux and kissed his lips before shedding off his own shirt and other clothing items. As Hux knew he would be; Kylo was beautifully sculpted. His already-hard dick twitched in interest, and Kylo smirked at this as he lathered his fingers in lube; hoping for it to warm up. There was soon a thick finger pressed against his hole and he let out an impatient groan. Kylo flashed a crooked smile, and pressed his finger inside, earning a small gasp from Hux. Kylo stretched him as best as he could with one finger, and soon added another, letting out a small chuckle as he watched Hux try and fuck himself on his fingers. 

 

“Desperate much?”

 

“Shut up and fuck me. I’ve waited long enough for this.” Hux replied smugly, and was rewarded with a third finger added to his ass. After Kylo decided Hux was stretched enough, he placed a kiss on Hux’s abdomen and then slipped on a condom. Hux wrapped his legs around Ren’s torso, and his cock nudged at Hux’s pink hole. 

 

“Well, come oOOOOON--” he let out a gasp as Kylo pushed all the way in him. The stretch was absolutely magnificent, and Hux let out tiny moans of pleasure as Kylo thrust in and out, his face scrunched in determination. Everytime his prostate was hit, Hux let out little ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s. 

 

Hux was about to ask if he could touch himself and come, but it was like Kylo read his mind when he wrapped a large hand around his length and began to jerk him off. It wasn’t long before Hux let out a breathy moan that sounded like ‘Kylo;’ and then came across his stomach in thick ropes. Once Hux came, Kylo pulled out and began to jerk himself off. Hux lay there, watching as the other concentrated on his own pleasure. Before he knew it, Ren threw his head back and came all over Hux’s chest. He almost collapsed atop of Hux, but stopped himself when he was inches away from Hux’s body. Hux kissed his sweaty forehead. 

 

Ren got off of him and laid beside him for a moment, before going to the bathroom to get a cloth and wash them up. While Ren was away, Hux wondered what they were. Was it just a one time thing? He was 51% sure it was. Both he and Ren had such different life-styles, and were always quite busy. It would be hard to pursue a relationship. Hux knew he lusted after Ren, but now that he got what he wanted, he wasn’t sure  _ what  _ he wanted. 

 

A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that it wasn’t a one time thing, but Hux wasn’t all too sure. They lay next to each other, both catching their breath in the silence of the room. For the first time, Hux was the one to say nothing. 

 

“Was it just because I was the only one around you to satisfy your needs?” Kylo asked quietly, still staring up at the ceiling.  

 

“No. I want you, and I...well, you know this. And not just because you’ve got a nice dick. But I don’t know... if we pursued anything, what would happen?”

 

Kylo turned to him and intertwined their fingers. “I like you. I’d love for you to be my boyfriend, or just go out with  me once.” he blushed, the tips of his ears turning pink. “We should just  _ try  _ and if it doesn’t work out, then, well… it doesn’t. But it never hurts to try.”

 

Hux gave a shy smile

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> ooooof this is not edited at all and there are probably a ton of errors I Am Very Very Sorry i will try to fix it if im not lazy.


End file.
